Journey from Hell to Earth
by DarkAngelJTBSS
Summary: Jack Sparrow is stuck in a desert with his love, the Black Pearl. Throw in a young woman connected to parts of his life, a new crew, and a quest to escape hell, and what do you get? JackOC?
1. Disclaimer and explanation

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney. I am simply using their ideas, twisting in my ideas, and creating a form of entertainment known as fanfiction. If I did own these characters, I wouldn't be sitting here now writing a story with them that will never reach the big screen. If you try to sue me, it would be pointless as I have no money.

I was thinking about Jack's personal hell and figured that any man of the sea would hate being stranded in a desert. To make it worse, having his ship with him but unable to sail it. Add a few more sea loving men and women, and you have a crew willing to escape the grips of hell. Everyday they are drawn deeper into hell. Water is the only way to Earth, as they were dragged down to the depths of the sea to reach hell.

Jack may or may not end up with my character. He may get Elizabeth. And my character may just end up with her betrothed. Perhaps a poll at the end of the story will help choose who will end up with whom?


	2. Sand, Sand, Girl, RUM?

Somewhere deep under the sea, a man was walking through a vast desert, a rope tied to his waist leading all the way back to a ship. The man, while walking, was getting nowhere.

"Bloody desert. Bloody heat. Bloody lack of water. BLOODY LACK OF RUM!"

Jack Sparrow was not a happy man at the moment. He was condemned to his own personal hell until the judgment. Davy Jones was enjoying his punishment a little too much! At least it was only a hundred years. And how long had it been since he had began pulling his precious Pearl towards the hope of water? He was guessing about five months.

Stopping his hard work, Jack untied the rope and walked around the Pearl to see how far he had gotten. Five months work had led him to gain about… ten feet. Groaning, he sat under the Pearl as it was the only bit of shade for miles. He closed his eyes to get a little bit of rest, but as always he just sat in the darkness of his own mind, the last images of Earth running through his mind. Elizabeth.

"Hey! You there!"

Jack's dark eyes snapped open, blinking against the sun before he managed to focus on a small figure walking towards him. "Am I hallucinating now?"

"Are you alive?" the figure called out before it bent over laughing at its own joke.

"A bloody joker, you are!" he snapped back, standing up to greet the figure.

When they were finally within a few feet of each other, Jack noticed that it was a woman. The young woman was wearing breeches down to her knees, boots up to the breeches, a corset on the outside of a thin white shirt, and a manner of many small trinkets. The hat on her head was much like Jack's, but much worse for wear as it had many rips and tears running through it. Her brown hair was tied back loosely, a few strands framing her very dark tanned face. Her most enchanting feature was her eyes. They were a stunning dark purple.

"Are you here to taunt me further? Has Davy Jones sent you to torture me by just looking at you?" Jack groaned, willing his hundred years to be up now if it had to be in the presence of Jones's minion.

"I was thinking much of the same for you, sir. I have been here but a half a year, and already I have been tortured by my memories and lack of company. How have you come to be here, as you seem to know Davy Jones more intimately than those I have passed?"

"Made a deal, fulfilled it, lost it, honored a woman, got locked up, died on me ship. What's your story?"

"Was on a ship, died, but wasn't really dead, ended up being put here until my betrothed saves me by his service to the devil."

"Any details you left out that I need to know?"

She pulled out a sword. "Would you happen to know how to fight with a sword?"

"Just what do I look like to you, eh?"

"A pirate."

"Aye! And what do pirates do?"

"Good. You will fight me then."

"Wrong. I will sit and wallow in pity before picking up the rope and once more try to drag the Pearl further towards where I hope is water."

She blinked before grinning wickedly. "Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," he corrected immediately. "And how would a… _fine _lady such as yourself come to the conclusion that I am such a famous, stunning, brave, handsome pirate?"

"The Pearl. The Black Pearl is captained by Jack Sparrow."

"Right you are! Now that you know me, may I have the pleasure of knowing you?" he ran his eyes over her figure before giving her a sexy grin, flashing some of his gold teeth.

"You may address me as Jessica."

"Jessica. Well would you do me the honor of staying with me until my hundred years is up?"

"I do believe you would be sick of me very soon, Captain," she chuckled, finally sheathing her sword. "I will stay if you promise to spar with me occasionally."

"I would be honored," he gave a mock bow. Once he was standing straight he looked around, glaring at the lack of shadows now offered by the Pearl. It was noon. "I suppose I should continue my quest for open water. If you would excuse me," he nodded to her, walking over to the rope and tying it around himself once more.

Jessica watched with a bit of humor while the man tried his hardest to move forward, his occasional grunts and curses making her smile grow some more. She cocked her head to the side, as though this angle would help her see some progress in the ships movement. It didn't help.

It took two hours for Jessica to do nothing as the man continued his hopeless activity. She was laying in the pressing heat when he walked over to her, his shadow offering a bit of relief from the sun. "Mmm," she groaned. "Don't move."

He plopped down next to her, panting slightly. "Why should I give you that which I cannot have, hmm? How would that help me?"

"You never know when an act of kindness will turn around and assist you, Captain Sparrow."

"We are slowly being drawn into the depths of hell. To what point and purpose would participating in any act of kindness benefit any of us?"

She opened her eyes a bit, a secretive smile appearing on her lips. "Ah, we all have our views of things. I just happen to look at things with a more… positive attitude."

"Unless you have rum, I see no reason to smile, love."

She pulled out a small flask and handed it to him. His dark eyes lit up with disbelief and pure joy.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's not rum, unfortunately. It is water, which is precious. Enjoy a sip or two, but if you take a gulp I will run you through then leave you all alone."

Jack did as she said, enjoying the water that slid down his parched throat. How long had it been since he had anything to drink or eat? Just before he got here?

She took the flask back and hid it once more on her person. "I take it you haven't left your ship to find water or food?"

"I thought it would be pointless. Then what would I have left? Nothing. The Pearl is all that keeps me going."

"It's just a ship," she sat up, looking at the wasted beauty lying in the sand.

"Just a ship? She's the best ship to travel the seven seas!" he snapped.

"She _was _the best ship," Jessica grinned wickedly, as though she enjoyed the torment she put the man through.

"Give me a couple of years and I will find water."

The young woman stood, slowly nodding. "And what do you plan to do when you find said water?"

He noticed the beginnings of an idea when he saw one. "I plan on finding my way back to the land of the living."

She chuckled, taking her hat off so she could scratch her head. "Aye. That's what I thought you'd say. How long have you been here?"

"A couple of months."

"You've made no progress," she teased again.

"Oh really? And here I thought I'd made it at least a hundred leagues," he mockingly responded.

"The heat can do that to a man. Or were you already like this?"

"Sticks and stones love," he winked, sitting back on his hands.

She paced a bit before nodding again. "Do you have any supplies on the ship?"

His eyes widened at her words. "I never thought to check!"

She gave him an annoyed look before marching up to the ship and looking for a way onto it.

"There is no easy way for a lady to get onto my ship," he called over.

She took the rope that he used to pull the ship and threw it onto the deck of the Pearl. She pulled hard and it fell back down to her. She repeated this until finally the rope resisted her pull. Checking the rope two more times, the young woman climbed the rope with skill.

"Do you see anything?" Jack stood quickly, stumbling over to the ship.

"Give me a few moments," she called back, disappearing from the deck.

Jack carefully listened for any clue as to where she was in his ship. Finally she appeared on deck once more, a stale loaf of bread and a small keg under her arm. "What's in the keg?"

"I have yet to find out," she called back calmly. "Now, if you would kindly catch these items, I will climb back down."

Once he had his hand on the keg, he opened the mouth of it and inhaled the rum. He moaned in appreciation before taking a large gulp.

"Easy on the rum!" the woman growled at him as she landed in the sand only feet away from him. "Don't waste it all! There are only a few more kegs lying around and we have a hundred years to drink it."

"We?" his eyes snapped over to her. "I don't believe that I should let a woman like yourself drink. I should… partake of the evils myself."

"There is a reason I am here, _Sparrow_. Now, don't waste the rum. I will be back in a while."

Jack quickly stepped in front of her. "What? Where are you going?"

"Missing me already? I'm flattered," she grinned.

"You wouldn't be planning on leaving me all on me onesies, would you?"

"No, of course not. You have the Pearl."

His eyes narrowed and he studied her carefully. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"Let me come with you."

"And leave the Pearl? No!"

"What? Weren't you saying it was useless to drag her around everywhere?"

"You don't seem to understand," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I am leaving to find a crew. When I get back we will help you get the Pearl to water, no matter how long it takes. Then we will all try and get back to _real _land. Savvy?"

"I don't see why I need to stay here all on me onesies," he pouted.

"If you leave, the ship will disappear and go somewhere else. I don't want to waste precious years searching for the damned ship."

"Ah," his eye twitched. "How long will you be?"

"Not too long. Maybe a year or two."

"Not… not too long?" his eyes widened. "Oh no you don't!" he grabbed her arm to make sure she couldn't leave.

"What's a few years when you are sailing to hell," she gave him a dark look filled with sick humor before turning, twisting out of his grip, and marching off into the empty horizon.

"You're crazy!" Jack called out after her. Quite suddenlyhe grinned and mumbled, "But at least I get the rum!"


	3. Songs, Rope, and old friends

_So, this is a short chapter, I know. Hopefully I will have longer chapters in a future. As I have little time to write, I cannot promise constant updating. Thank you for the positive reviews so far. I know where I want this to go, but I still will need input on who gets who by the final chapters. Enjoy this little snack._

_DarkAngel_

_

* * *

_

_"You're crazy!" Jack called out after her. Then he grinned and mumbled, "But at least I get the rum!"_

**2 Months Later**

Jack was sitting on the deck of the Pearl when he heard some whistling. And not just any whistling. It was the song that Elizabeth had taught him.

"Who's there?" he called out into the sightless night.

The whistling continued, but this time it was joined by more people. It didn't take too long for the song to surround him, lulling him back to sleep. Perhaps it was just another torture tool used by Davy Jones.

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Cap'n," he mumbled.

"Captain Jack bloody Sparrow, get your ass out here!" the familiar voice broke through his sleepy mind.

Groaning, he stood and scanned the darkness. Still nothing.

"Down here, you dimwit."

"Sticks and stones," he called back, nose scrunching up in distaste.

"I don't need sticks or stones to hurt you, Sparrow. I found you a crew!"

"Wait," heblinked, finally putting a name to the voice."Jessica?"

"Aye," the woman chuckled from somewhere below him.

"I'll throw down a rope."

"Sounds good to me."

Jack looked around before choosing a small rope used for tying a man to the mast during a storm. He threw the rope towards the voice and heard a few mumbled curses. "Sorry love. Did I hit you?"

She grumbled something, but he was somewhat glad that he couldn't hear what she said. After a few moments she appeared next to him on the deck of the Pearl. Men joined the two acquaintances until there was a full crew present.

"Find a place to sleep and rest up," Jessica calmly ordered. "We have work to do in the morning."

The men appeared to obey every word she spoke, each one disappearing within a few moments.

"How many men?"

The dark figure of the young woman he had greeted those months ago turned towards him. "Two women and twenty men. Each has sailed before."

"How do you plan on getting me precious Pearl out to water, eh?"

"We brought large logs to slide her on. It will take a while, but not nearly as long as your bloody pulling would. In fact, we may have a chance of actually getting her to sea."

Jack's nose scrunched up in annoyance as he forced himself not to respond.

"Aw. Speechless? I was told that it takes a lot to shut up _Captain _Jack Sparrow, isn't that right Ana?"

Anamaria walked over to them, Jack recognizing her even as a shadowed figure. "I wish you had been on board with me when I was apart of his crew," the woman laughed. "Could have used a few moments of silence."

"Talking ill of your captain. You wouldn't be thinking of mutiny, would ya?" he glared at the two.

Both laughed and walked away, leaving behind an insulted captain.

* * *

_See? Told you it was short._


	4. Reality and Stories

_**To the wonderful people who actually read this, here you go. I know I didn't add enough. But work and house chores take up my days now. That and seeing Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest for the 5th time. Apparently everyone wants to see that movie with someone strongly interested (obsessed is such a strong word) in the story. **_

**_By reading my stories I subject you to the cruel reality of my lack of time. As much as I love to write, sometimes life does not permit such activities. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_P.S. I still don't own Pirates in any way. Though one day I will own Jack Sparrow. lol_**

* * *

When Jack awoke the next day, he wondered if his conversation last night had all been a dream. He walked through the ship without any success in finding someone. Had the rum and heat finally gotten to him? Speaking of rum, how much did he have left?

His question was left unanswered as the boat suddenly shifted and moved forward. He swayed, barely managing to stay upright, before it stopped. Some shouts could be heard outside, followed by laughing. As fast as his rum soaked body would let him, Jack climbed back up to the deck and looked over the sides. He saw four long ropes tied to the main mast traveling forward and straining. Sliding down a small rope used to get up onto the Pearl, he hit the sand hard and casually walked up to the front.

A small group of men were holding the ropes as a few more of them ran from the back of the ship carrying the large logs from the night before. They placed the logs in front of the Pearl. The men holding the ropes pulled and the Pearl moved forward slowly, rolling on the logs underneath her.

"Good morning, Captain!" Jessica called out from where she was holding the rope.

"So you really did return," he called back, swaying as he approached her. "Smart idea, lass. Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Thinking so hard about such an easy thing."

Jessica's eyes darkened and she spat onto the sand next to him. "Obviously you lost that capability a long time ago, Sparrow. You can barely walk right, so I suppose I should give you credit for that."

"Sticks and…"

"Stones, love. I know, I know," she mumbled.

Jack grinned and leaned towards her. "I see you're learning from old Jack."

"Old you may be, but I have nothing to learn from you," she smirked, suddenly pulling the rope hard.

Jack stumbled back as the men walked forward a few feet. Then they stopped and the Captain once more approached the woman. "I could show you a thing or two that would prove how young I still am, lass."

"By now I think you'd be limp, Cap'n," Anamaria appeared by his side, making him cringe and duck.

"And why's that, love?"

"With all those whores, you'd think that their constant slapping of your person would force your only good senses to soar, thus leaving your abilities lacking."

"I don't … follow," Jack blinked, his eyes foggy in thought.

"Don't worry yourself over what Ana says, Captain. Though she does bring up a good point."

"What good point?" the Captain asked sternly, giving up his hard thinking.

Both of the women laughed and tugged on their ropes, once more allowing the Pearl to move forward.

"I don't get it," he pouted.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Captain. Just grab a rope and PULL!" Jessica chuckled, pulling the ship forward again.

Two Weeks Later

Jessica lay in the sand about a hundred feet in front of the Pearl, her shift about to come up. They had decided after two days that splitting up into two teams would allow them to constantly be on the move. Nights there were starless, moonless, and without any form of light. The only way they could find each other was to be constantly calling out to each other.

"Group two!"

"Right here!" she called back.

"Jess?"

Jessica grinned and tilted her head to the right. "Aye, Cap'n."

"I didn't know that you were my sleeping neighbor."

"It doesn't appear as though you are sleeping," she responded smartly.

"I suppose you are the guard of the group."

"Yes."

"Then no point in asking why you are awake. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"What about you?"

"I'm miserable without water."

"I thought you'd miss the rum more."

"No, I can live without rum if it meant I could live on the sea forever."

"Luckily you won't have to worry about that. In no time we will sail out of hell and find ourselves a real port with living people and a large keg of rum."

Jack chuckled and rolled towards the voice. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," she laughed, breaking the silence surrounding her sleeping group. "Aye, Tortuga."

"What brought you here?"

Jessica paused before answering carefully. "My ship was attacked by the Kraken during a storm. Two strikes against us. We couldn't fight to save our lives and the ship. I managed to avoid being eaten at first, but the sea tossed me towards the wreck that the Kraken was still consuming. I was swallowed whole, only to die in the belly of the beast, acid burning me until I finally woke up here. Alone. In a bloody desert."

"So you have always lived on the sea?"

"Yes and no. I was taken away from the sea for a few years, but I caused so many problems that I was allowed back by the sea."

"Where are you from?"

"Originally? England. I lived in the Caribbean for almost half of my life."

"England? Ugh. Never really appreciated the air."

She chuckled once more. "I understand. I love the Caribbean. What's your story, Captain Sparrow?"

"I owed Davy Jones my soul because he raised the Pearl for me. He sent his beastie after me and in the end; I went down with the Pearl."

"You went down with honor and bravery."

"In a manner of speaking."

She could almost see his grin in the sightless night.


	5. Pointing in the right direction

**_Hey all. I am a bad person and forgot to say that I was going on a weeks vacation. But look on the bright side! I spent all of today adding a bit to my story! Which means you get a lot more to read!_**

**_Thanks for the great reviews. Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Jessica pulled as the hot sun beat down on her. The men in her group were obviously becoming weary of their task. For too many days they had pulled a ship through sand. No one knew where the sea was, and a few men had already left the group. She understood their frustration, as it was growing in her as well. False hope was worse than no hope at all. 

"What about the bloody compass?" Anamaria snapped at Jack Sparrow as they pulled.

"It doesn't work anymore!" he growled back.

"That can't be possible! Let me see it!"

"No!"

"Give it!" she yelled, letting go of her rope and jumping at the Captain.

Jack quickly dove away from her, but she caught his foot. Jessica threw down her rope and went over to pull the two apart. Anamaria accidentally punched Jessica in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Jessica retaliated by kicking the woman off of her.

"What the hell is this about?" Jessica quietly asked as she glared at the two.

"He… Jack has a compass that points to the one thing you want most. I want to see the sea, so obviously I could use the compass."

"Your compass really works like that?" Jessica turned to Jack, eyes narrowed as though she were calculating his actions.

"Aye. At least, that's how it did work."

"Let me see it."

"No!"

"What have you got to lose, and where can I run?"

Jack's eyes darted between the two women before settling on the bleeding one. Groaning, he pulled out the compass and gave it to her.

Jessica held the compass carefully before opening it. At first it spun around like it had for Jack. But suddenly it stopped a little to the right of their original path.

"What is it that ye want most?" Jack huskily mumbled into her ear.

"Freedom," she turned and grinned, wiping the blood from her face.

"Ye need to stop the bleeding," he commented as Anamaria began to instruct the men on where to turn.

She shrugged and looked at her clothes. Just as she grabbed the end of her shirt, Jack grabbed her hand and moved it away from her clothing. He grabbed the end of his white and faded red sash, ripping the end of it. Jessica took the offered cloth with a grin and a shake of the head, placing an end in each nostril. Jack watched as she joined the group in moving forward again, a troubled look on his face.

"Sea!" a man cried out after a few more days of traveling.

The sailors pulled the ship up to the edge of the sea before running into it themselves. As they laughed and pushed each other in, Jessica stood knee-deep and grinned, her hair flying freely in the wind. Jack had a satisfied look on his face as he inhaled the salty air and opened up his arms as though to embrace the sea. Anamaria was shoving others into the water just like the men were, laughing and shouting out phrases of joy.

"Oy! Oy!" Jack yelled.

The crew stopped and paid attention to their Captain. They hadn't really looked to him as such until now.

"I believe ye all have earned the day to have for yerselves. Tomorrow we put the Pearl in and get her ready to sail. Savvy?"

"Aye!" they cheered, continuing to swim and enjoy the water.

Jessica silently walked away from the group. She carefully walked through the surf, grabbing some sticks along the way. Once she was a good distance away from the group, she sat in the sand and drew simple patterns with the stick, a hint of a smile on her lips. It had been far too long since she had seen the sea.

"I expected ye to run into the sea and start swimming as soon as we reached it. Guess I was wrong."

Jessica looked over her shoulder to watch Jack sway slowly as he walked until he reached her. She looked back out to the sea and bit her lip. "I thought so as well," she finally responded. "It is a mighty fine sight for more than sore eyes," she chuckled.

"Then why do ye look so sad?"

"What I want most in life is freedom. The compass pointed towards the sea for that. But another thing I want just as bad is to see the night sky."

"Soon enough, love. Soon enough."

"I have never felt the hopelessness of my goal until now."

"But we are halfway there!"

"Jack, look in the distance."

Jack carefully scanned the horizon until he saw it. A flash of lightning. "So we avoid the storm."

"We are in Hell, Jack. Not completely dead, nor alive. If we go around the storm, we will simply condemn ourselves to sail until our hundred years are up. The compass pointed straight to the storm. We are in for the worst storm of our lives. No one is to return once they reach this place."

"The Pearl has made the journey before."

"Aye. With an undead crew. Who is to say we won't die again? Who is to say that we won't be tossed around for a hundred years if we fall off?"

"Are you giving up?"

She frowned and looked at him carefully. "How bad do you want us to get back?"

"I will get there or die trying."

Jessica nodded and stood. "I am going to search the shoreline for any problems. Don't want the Pearl getting caught in a reef two minutes into the journey."

But the Captain's eyes didn't follow the young woman into the water. Instead he watched the storm. It was a never ending storm. A storm they would be sailing in for days, weeks, or even years.


	6. Stormy Seas and Mutiny?

When the crew first began their journey, they didn't find the storm too bad. But a week into itthey began to realize just what they were getting themselves into. Jessica fought along side of most of the men, but Jack found that her eyes were strong enough to land her in the crows nest. With the high winds and lightning, it was the job most avoided. But she could see the large rocks that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Occasionally she would have to help steer the ship with Jack's compass. But ultimately she stayed in the crows nest, holding on for dear life and looking around the untamed sea to find the small islands and rocks.

"Cap'n says you're to rest," Fredrick, an older man, growled out to her as he reached the top.

She decided to not complain, just this once. She had barely gotten four hours of sleep the entire week. There were very few chances to get a rest. And the storm was only getting worse. When she reached the deck, she carefully made her way over to the helm. Jack was staring intently ahead, keeping the ship straight. Jessica scooped up his compass and opened it, making sure they were on course. She pointed a little to the right and he nodded, moving the ship.

"I thought I gave orders for ye to sleep," he called out to her through the deafening wind.

"Aye. But when is the last time you got sleep, Cap'n?"

He looked over at her for a moment before shifting uncomfortably. "Get below deck and enjoy a bit of sleep."

"And why would I do that? I'll steer, you get some rest. Come back up and I will take my rest."

"No! I am to remain at the helm."

"The Pearl needs a functioning Captain to sail her. Savvy?"

"I am still functioning, thank you very much."

"Not in a few hours. This storm steals all of your energy, and we run on no food, remember? Every hour we get into this storm, we get closer to gaining our beating hearts. That means we will feel thirst and hunger and need for rest."

"Get below!"

She glared at him and carefully made her way under. When she finally reached her hammock, she settled in and fell asleep to the thrashing movements of the tortured Pearl.

"Jess!"

"Wha'?" she groaned, the sounds of the storm beginning to filter into her sleeping body.

"We need you on deck!"

Jessica looked at Anamaria and nodded, quickly standing. She felt some soreness and a touch of hunger. Grabbing Ana, she looked straight into her eyes. "Are we there?"

"We are close. We can feel it."

Both ran onto the deck and began to help keep the boat afloat. The crushing waves were much larger than the Pearl, but Jack managed to keep to the tips of them or sail away before they crashed down. Already Jess could see that a few of the men had been lost. Running to secure a broken line, she latched onto a rope and held tight. A wave rolled over the deck, knocking everyone over. Those like Jessica were lucky enough to have been holding a rope or railing. Anamaria wasn't lucky enough and was quickly swept overboard.

"Man overboard!" cried one of the men, but no one made a move to help her.

Jessica ran to the side of the railing, watching as Anamaria was slowly pulled away from the ship. She grabbed and rope and was about to tie it around her waist when Jack grabbed it. He quickly wrapped it around his waist and handed her the other end. "Don' let go, love."

She nodded and he jumped. As fast as she could, she wrapped the rope once around the railing and held tight. The crew watched as both Captain and First Mate were dragged under water, both barely making it back up each time. Finally Jack grabbed Ana and tried to make his way back. Jessica pulled on the rope as fast as she could, two crew members joining her in her efforts. It took a long time, but eventually the Captain lay on the deck with Ana coughing next to him.

"Both of you, below deck now."

They looked at Jessica like she had lost her mind.

"I am the Captain here, love. I agree that Anamaria must go, but I…"

Jessica hit him hard in the head with a nearby piece of wood, probably from a broken barrel. Jack fell back, completely knocked out. Anamaria held up her hands in surrender as Jessica raised the wood again. Both women helped the man back into his quarters. They stripped him to his pants and Ana stayed while Jessica left to give orders.

Jack groaned as his senses returned to him. What had happened? As he opened his eyes he felt a throbbing in his head. Had he had too much to drink?

"You're awake," Anamaria softly spoke from beside him. Wait, why was Ana in his bed?

"Wh-what happened?" he grumbled, sitting up. To his relief he still had his pants on.

"You saved my life and we came back here to rest."

"I wouldn't have… JESSICA!" he yelled.

"She's busy steering the Pearl to a nearby port."

"What do you mean a port?"

She leaned closer to him and put her hand over his heart. His beating heart. Oh.

"When did we get out?"

"A few hours after she knocked you out. It calmed a little and she focused on finding a port. Everyone on board is starving and thirsty."

"Does anyone know where we are?"

"It's light out. Until we see a port or the stars, we have no idea where we are."

"Is she still using the compass?"

"I expect so," she shrugged. "I haven't really been on deck since I was ordered to get my rest from both you and her."

Jack quickly stood intent on going on deck. Unfortunately Anamaria stood in his way. "Get out of my way!"

"Jessica says you should get more rest."

"Last time I checked, I was still Captain of the Pearl. Move out of my way."

"Technically, we all pledged our alliance to Jessica," Ana grinned, a sinister look in her eyes.

"A mutineer," he spat out, drawing his sword. "I repeat, out of my way."

"I haven't mutinied against ye, Jack."

"Then step aside."

Apparently she took his cold tone seriously. He quickly walked by her and out of his cabin, a fire burning in his dark brown eyes.

"Jessica!"

The mentioned woman looked down at the fuming pirate as he walked out from underneath her. "Aye?"

"I need to exchange some words with ye, savvy?"

"O' course, Cap'n," she gave him a cheeky grin.

When he had her alone at the side of the ship, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and leaned in close. "I have been hearing some mutinous winds."

"Perhaps that was simply your dinner gone down wrong, Cap'n," she cocked an eyebrow, her lips half lifting in an amused grin.

"Don' toy with me, Jessie. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I thought we'd already gotten past introductions, Cap'n."

"I said stop toyin', ye bloody wench."

"It seems the sea has brought back your loose tongue. You forget your place, Captain Sparrow."

"You're the one taking over my post."

"We never would have made it out with you in your sorry state."

"Would too," he pouted.

She chuckled at his look, shaking her head slowly. "Have no fears where I'm concerned, Captain. I am simply here to catch a ride back to life. And I am here. Next stop, a port."

"You're leaving the Pearl so soon?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"A moment ago you were remarking on my mutinous hold on your crew, and now you look appalled that I would leave? You truly are a confusing man, Jack Sparrow."

"Yet ye still love me, eh love?"

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. "In your dreams, Sparrow."

"How'd you guess?" he grinned boyishly, quickly matching her pace towards the helm.

"I suppose the only time you are sober is in your dreams, thus I must conclude that you could only think of something other than the Pearl, rum, or gold when you are sleeping," she responded with a high class tone, her nose pointed up almost comically.

Jack grinned, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. "That's a nice trick, lass."

"Who said it was a trick?" she sniffed, brushing past him.

"Ah, perhaps the ship ye went down on _wasn't _a pirate ship as I assumed. Perhaps it was a passenger ship for a royal family. What did ye say your surname was?"

"I never did," she grinned.

He stepped in front of her and leaned in, his breath running over her face. "Hows about ye tell ol' Jack now?"

She leaned in even closer until his eyes slid half closed. "How about… not."

Jack watched in shock as she walked away from him calmly. He blinked a few times before turning his attention to the staring Anamaria. "Back to work!"

"Oh, and Captain?" Jessica sweetly called back without turning around.

"Aye?"

"Perhaps you should try chewing some mint or sugarcane. Your breath alone could take out the Kraken."

Anamaria laughed where she was cleaning the deck.

"Women," he mumbled, going over to steer his precious Pearl.

* * *

**_That was a bit longer than my other chapters. I think. Actually, I am pretty sure of it. Hope you liked it. I know the whole escape from hell part happened too fast, but it is up to you whether Jack and Jessica get together or Jack and Elizabeth. Of course, now Jack needs to find his friends who are trying to save him. Any preferences as to who gets Jack?_**


End file.
